Fate
by Mrs.Pattinson1991
Summary: Bella gets cold feet on her wedding day, What happens when she meets a sexy Texan? Which Texan is it? Jasper or Peter!  For JaspersTemptress Xmas gift! OneShot! Love you my FF Sister! All Human Rated M


_**This is my xmas present for my Fanfiction sister JaspersTemptress she is my sister and I love her! She supported me through my post partum and has become one of my best friends I gave her 4 questions she gave me a challenge and I hope she likes it! YOU BETTER REVIEW GIRL! Thanks to my beta for all your help too FrougQueenLaurel**_

I'm standing here in this white gown made by Vera Wang, with my hair done in soft curls around my face, my make up done to perfection. It was expected of me to marry my best friend Jacob, We have been friends for our whole lives and started dating in 7th grade. We were each others firsts for everything which made this day so much more special, at least that's what my mother says.

I sat down at the chair in front of the vanity and looked at myself in the mirror. I felt like this was all wrong. Jacob and I were your perfect couple. Both successful, me with my editing business and him with his mechanic shop. I was loving the wedding planning until this day finally came, the day I was expected to give myself forever and always to one man. In no way did I want to sleep around, but I didn't know if I could ever fully commit with no experience. I was so conflicted and I couldn't understand where this was coming from. It was literally from left field. My dad came into the room getting ready to walk me down the isle. I asked him to go get me a drink of water and I took that time to make my getaway. With a quick note of I am sorry and goodbye I grabbed the first dress I could find then took off. I felt bad doing this to Jacob, but I didn't have any other choice. This wasn't right for me and I knew I needed to make me happy before I could make anyone else happy.

I drove and drove until it was pretty late. I came across a little bar on the side of the road just outside Seattle. I grabbed my other dress and walked through the bar trying to ignore the stares from all the people. I found the bathroom and put my new dress on. It was my friend Alice's which meant it was red, short and tight. Maybe I should have looked at the dress before running off with it. I knew she had the dress with her because all my bridesmaids hated the dresses I picked, so I told them they could wear their own for the reception. I sat down at the bar right in front of the bartender and took of my ring placing it in the bag with my dress that I would send back to Jacob.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"You have no idea," I said before asking for a long island ice tea.

"Want to hear something funny?" he asked.

"Sure why not," I answered.

"As a bar tender I see the craziest shit and you doll, by far, are the craziest thing I have ever seen," he said and we both laughed. He went to take an order from another customer and laughed at a joke he told him. He was sexy let me tell you. Oh and that Texas accent was a panty dropper. I knew my life wasn't meant to be and I believed a lot in fate so maybe fate brought me to this point in my life where predictability wasn't enough for me.

"Want another doll face?" he asked.

"Make it 2 shots on tequila," I said.

"Two? Are you waitin' for somebody?" he questioned.

"No Texas, ones for you," I stated and he smiled the most dazzling smile.

He brought the two shots over placed them on the counter and went to get the lime and salt.

"To runaway brides," he said holding his shot up so I laughed and repeated it. We took the shots and I couldn't help but watch the way he looked at me as I sucked on the lime. He worked and talked to me for hours which was pretty refreshing. Jake and I never talked like this anymore. He came over to tell me that it was last call so I asked for a screwdriver and asked for my tab. He brought the screwdriver over but no bill so I told myself I would ask for it before I left.

"Do you believe in fate?" I asked completely out of nowhere.

"I believe that we make and choose our own fate," he replied.

"How so?" I questioned.

"Well think about it, you chose to come here instead of getting married right," he said.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well fate is now putting you in a different city because you don't want to go back. Fate put you with a new boyfriend and a new life," he stated.

"I guess so," I said.

"But if you would have stayed fate would have given you children and a life with Jacob, therefore our choices influence fate," he said.

"I never thought of it that way," I stated.

"Not many people do doll," he said.

He was ushering people out the door a half an hour later so I got up to put my sweater on and leave.

"Where you going doll?" he asked.

"A hotel I'm assuming," I answered.

"Well, let me clean up here, I could use the company and then we will call around for a hotel that has rooms available," he stated.

"Sounds good," I said sitting down and he made us both coffee. I was starting to loose my drunken state but still held a buzz. I was placing beer bottles into the recycling bin he had laid out. I had to reach around him to get to it. We ended up being so close back to front that I could feel his body heat radiating from him. He turned around and looked into my eyes, I started to move closer to him raising my head closer to his level and pressing my body further into his. His lips encased mine softly at first until pulled his bottom lip between my teeth and gave it a pull. The kisses became rougher with each of us fighting for control. My hands flew up into his hair as his hands were all over my back pulling me as close as he could. It was crazy to think that I didn't know this man very well, I mean I literally met him 6 hours ago and I needed him so badly.

He moved down to kiss and nibble my neck making me moan in the process. He hoisted me up onto the bar forcing my legs apart and settling in between them. My dress had fallen just above my breasts and he made his way down to my chest with his lips. I reached behind myself to undo my dress but it wouldn't budge.

"I think it's stuck Texas," I said

"Damn it," he said reaching behind me to try and do it.

"Is it working now?" I asked.

"You wouldn't have your dress on if it was doll," he smiled and ripped it open,

"Sorry I had to," he said.

"Don't be sorry ,that was so damn hot," I said.

He started to kiss all up and down my body. It was the most sensual thing, his shirt and pants somehow came off and I don't even know when. His erection was standing tall through his plaid boxers. I couldn't help but stare in amazement. I though Jacob was big, by my lord.

"Every thing's bigger in Texas doll," he said and I couldn't help but let a laugh out. He pulled his boxers off and inserted himself into me, of course after putting a condom on. Moans and yelling ran out through the bar and eventually after 3 orgasms he collapsed on top of me.

"You can stay upstairs with me if you want tonight," he said.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Yep the bar is mine and a friend's from Texas ," he answered.

"Sure, I mean if that's OK," I said.

"Wouldn't have asked if it wasn't OK doll," he said holding his hand out to help me off the bar.

I woke up that morning thinking about how weird life can be sometimes. Yesterday I was supposed to be married and now I am in someone elses bed. I got up to look at my cell phone seeing I had 18 missed calls and 30 texts. I put the phone down and decided to try and find something to wear. I saw some clothes at the end of a bed for a girl, I was assuming last night he didn't have someone but now I started to get nervous. I put on the yoga pants and t-shirt then went downstairs to see Peter. He wasn't downstairs that I could see. I was starting to get really nervous that he only wanted sex from me. But didn't I only want sex from him? This whole thing wasn't making any sense.

"Bella?" I heard someone say.

"Yeah?" I said turning to face him.

"He left this for you," he said handing me a piece of paper so I took it to his room to read it.

_Doll,_

_Sorry I had to leave early I had some things to do for the bar, stupid legal business stuff. Feel free to stay as long as you want I should be back around 4. The guy who gave you this is one of my best friends and the other owner of the bar so feel free to chat with him, he is a really nice guy. The clothes you found at the end of the bed are his girlfriends, before you get all concerned. If you need to leave please take my phone number, I left one of my cards for the bar beside the bed. I would like to invite you to my man's birthday party dinner tonight please come!_

_Texas (aka Peter)_


End file.
